


Working Late

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, magic!cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Regina is in her office having a few drinks by herself and sexually frustrated since she hasn't had a good lay since the EF; Emma is patrolling and sees the light on in Regina's office and decides to go investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point when a) there is magic and b) Emma is the sheriff but c) not during the “Cora tries to fuck shit up” period. So in some tiny sliver of time in S2 expanded? 
> 
> Title is a little homage to the Xena story Working Lunch, though similarities end there.

Raising the tumbler to her lips, Regina realized it was empty and sighed. She thought about refilling it, but really she’d already had one more than she should, considering that she was still technically at work, no matter what the hour actually was.

Drinking wasn’t solving anything, regardless. Her son still wanted to live full-time with his other mother, ten years of utter dedication to his happiness be damned. And that irritating blonde woman _let_ him, gave him everything he wanted and absolutely no structure. Regina may have caused Henry to turn out a little spoiled and whiny in her desperation to be loved, but at least he ate properly.

That damn woman, and her stupid beanie hats, and her insufferable self-righteousness, and her swagger, and her painted-on jeans, and her arm muscles. The mayor felt a flicker of desire at the combination of firmness and softness that Emma Swan’s body would surely be. And then she knew she’d had too much to drink, if she was getting aroused thinking about _Miss Swan_.

Or perhaps the queen was just sexually frustrated. She hadn't had a really good lay in- god- thirty years. Graham had pursued her insistently in this land until she finally gave in out of boredom, but he barely got the job done. Her last multiple-orgasm, abrasions-and-contusions-and-strained muscles, getting-so-much-of-enough-that-it-was-almost-too-much kind of sex had been in the Enchanted Forest with a very eager pair of servants who had imagined they could seduce her.

Regina sighed, because now, between her injudicious thoughts about Emma and the memory of that encounter, she was well and truly wet. God, she couldn’t possibly- but she was really in no condition to drive right now and if she magicked herself home she’d have to lie the next time Henry asked. And waiting to sober up would mean she wouldn’t be able to take care of this little situation for _ages_.

She was _so_ slick, and throbbing _so_ hard already, and alright, what could it hurt to give in to it? The mayor had her slacks half way down her thighs in no time and her hand inside her panties, reluctant to undress any further. She tried not to dwell on her own gusty sigh of relief as her fingers brushed the length of her sex for the first time, slipping effortlessly through her copious wetness. Then she started teasing, tapping at her clit, making herself wait, feeling her need building.

After long moments, she moved to little flicks with the pad of one finger, still not giving herself the focused stimulation she wanted. This was torture, but she needed to come _hard._ When, finally, she let her fingers press and circle her clit it was so _good_.

She rubbed steadily for a bit, her hips starting to move, letting her head tip onto the high back of her chair. But it wasn’t enough. She slid her panties down to get space, then resumed working her clit as she pushed two fingers of her other hand inside with a little “mm” of satisfaction.

Suddenly she was imagining they were Emma’s fingers pumping and curling inside her, Emma’s tongue stroking her clit, and god- she didn’t think it was possible to get wetter and yet she _was_. Soon the mayor was riding her hand, three fingers steadily moving in and out of her body, imagining the way the sheriff would taunt her for her eagerness.

God, to see those green eyes gone dark with desire as Emma fucked her, stretched, her filled her. The sheriff would be so attentive to her clit, demanding her pleasure, not satisfied by anything less than an explosive orgasm. _Come for me, Madam Mayor_ , she’d say.

And then she was coming, moaning “Emma” out loud.

“Madam Mayor,” a voice responded.

No. No-no-no. Regina’s eyes snapped open, and of course there she was, all skin-tight jeans and badge and stupid hat. The mayor just froze, all her poise leaving her between post-orgasm haze and sheer shock. The only thing even slightly in her favor was that having both hands on her cunt obscured it from view somewhat despite her glass desk.

“I saw the light on and figured I’d check in,” Emma was explaining. “I thought you were working late, but it looks like you could use a hand.”

Gathering the shreds of her dignity about her, the queen removed her hands from herself and rested them, fingers still glistening, on the arms of her chair. Then she looked the sheriff straight in the eye and replied, “If we’re being frank, I could use a mouth.”

Emma’s involuntary groan was delicious and made the mayor twitch. “That can be arranged,” the blonde replied, “but I'm not getting on my knees for you.”

“Oh?” Regina challenged, feeling more in her element now.

“Nope. You're getting on your back and spreading for me.” The tone was matter-of-fact, telling rather than asking her.

“That’s ridiculous,” the mayor snapped. This damned woman was presumptuous as hell . . .  and it should not make her this wet. She was a queen and people did her bidding, not the other way.

Emma scoffed. “That’s awfully hostile from the person I just busted moaning my name while playing with her clit and knuckle-deep in her pussy.” Regina’s body clenched traitorously. “It’s your call,” the blonde continued. “If you want me face-first in your throbbing, hungry cunt?” She paused and licked her lips, and between that and the dirtytalk the mayor actually felt herself gush. “You’ll get up on your desk. And if not, I’ll leave you to continue taking matters into your own hands.”

God, it was a terrible choice to have to make, but Regina needed this so badly. “Lock the door,” she commanded as she stood, trying to claw back even a little bit of control as she let her pants fall to the floor, stepped out of them and her shoes, and then slid her panties the rest of the way off.

“Put the shoes back on,” the sheriff insisted as she walked toward her, door successfully locked. “What’s fucking with no fuck-me heels?”

Regina forgave her the command and smirked back at her as she slid her feet back in and walked around to lean one hip on the edge of her desk, bare from the waist down but holding the blonde’s gaze as steadily as if she were dressed in the full regal attire she had favored in the Enchanted Forest. Emma stepped into her personal space and had her lifted onto the edge of the desk with surprising speed, and the mayor’s breath caught at the feel of denim-clad hips between her bare thighs.

Then the queen was ripping off the stupid beanie and tangling both hands in blonde hair before she even made a conscious choice, kissing the sheriff fiercely. Emma gasped when Regina wrapped both legs around her, and the older woman took that opportunity to lick into her mouth with a demanding tongue. But the savior recovered from her surprise quickly and was kissing her back just as intently in no time, rocking her hips against the mayor’s core in a way that was more teasing than anything.

When they broke apart slightly to gasp for more air, Emma kissed down the older woman’s chin and along her jawline to suck lightly on the spot just below her ear. After a moment, the blonde’s hands came up to unbutton the mayor’s shirt as she began methodically mapping the contours of her neck with lips and tongue and teeth, and Regina was breathing hard, willing herself not to moan out how much she was enjoying this.

But when first cool air and then Emma’s hot mouth caressed her nipples, the queen couldn’t help groaning, “Oh god.”

The sheriff hummed in satisfaction, then resumed noisily sucking at her, punctuated by biting, switching from one nipple to the other, one type of stimulation to the other, until Regina felt like she was going out of her mind.

“Emma,” she hummed, pushing downward on her shoulders.

“Nope,” the blonde insisted, a bit muffled by the nipple she didn’t quite release in order to speak. “Ask.”

“Emma, please,” the mayor was breathing before she could think better of giving in so easily.

“Please what?” the sheriff taunted.

The next response came out through gritted teeth, annoyance giving the queen a measure of control back. “Please eat me.”

Emma tsked. “Gotta be more specific.”

“Miss Swan please, for the love of god, lick my cunt,” Regina demanded.

“Mm, there’s my girl,” the blonde hummed. “Remember our deal,” she added as she kissed downward.

“You honestly expect me to remember _anything_ right now?” The mayor winced internally at the hint of hysteria in her tone.

The sheriff relented, giving her hip a soft nuzzle before specifying, “On your back and spread.”

“God,” Regina breathed, but lay back and parted her legs wider.

“Spread,” Emma insisted, her tone once again commanding as she put a hand behind each knee and pushed them back toward the queen’s chest.

Cool air caressed the older woman’s overheated cunt and she felt utterly exposed. For a split second she wondered why she hadn’t just told Emma to go to hell. Then the blonde’s mouth was on her and she couldn’t think much of anything because Miss Swan ate pussy as if her life depended on it. Regina absolutely loved her intensity, the way she practically made out with her cunt, making contact with what felt like her entire mouth.

But the blonde was also focused, her wide strokes that seemed to want to taste all of Regina alternating with extremely precise flicks against her clit, and the rapid shifting of sensation made the queen almost unable to breathe because of how good it was. Between her sheer need and Emma’s incredible skill, Regina was absurdly close in no time, her hips trying ineffectually to buck and both hands reaching down her contorted body to grasp the sheriff’s head.

When the blonde slid her lips around her clit and  _sucked_ , adding a few swirling motions of her tongue, the queen lost all ability to control her reaction, “Yes. Yes. Yes-yes-yes-” falling from her lips. Emma’s mouth was relentless, demanding an intense orgasm.

Then Regina was coming, unable to even care that she had cried out.

She felt Emma gently unbend her still-shuddering body, bringing her ass to rest on the desk again. As she lay there panting, looking up at the sheriff, she saw the blonde lick her lips hungrily, eyes darting over her body.

“What?” the mayor demanded after a moment of this.

“God I wish I had my cock with me,” the blonde breathed. “I would fuck you so-” she trailed off into a sigh.

Regina moaned involuntarily. “I can give you one.”

Emma’s eyes were on hers in an instant. “Like-”

“Yes, that you could feel,” the queen confirmed, wanting to come again already.

“Fuck!” the sheriff choked out. “Yes. Hell fucking yes.”

“Yes what?” the mayor teased.

 “Yes please, Your Majesty,” Emma readily replied, shucking out of her clothes eagerly.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then sat up to concentrate on the spell, discarding the shirt and bra still barely hanging from her torso at the same time. She felt around in her memory for it for a moment; it had been a very long time, but ah, there it was.

Her eyes slid open when she heard the blonde exclaim “Oh!” It was a good-looking cock if the mayor did say so herself, substantial but not overly large, with a nice curve that should hit just right.

“Hey I don’t have any-”

Meeting the savior’s eyes as she trailed off, the queen raised an incredulous eyebrow. “We can’t have you getting me pregnant, Miss Swan.”

Emma blinked. “You mean I _could_?”

“Someone at some point found cause to invent this spell precisely for tha- Why are we talking about this when you could be fucking me?”

“Beats me,” the blonde murmured, then stepped forward to kiss her again, and they both gasped as her cock brushed Regina’s thigh.

Emma was also a great kisser, Regina realized, intense without being overly serious, and she found herself smiling as the blonde nipped at her lip when she pulled back. The sheriff carefully lined up her hips so she could slide her cock against the heat between Regina’s legs, making several torturously slow passes along the length of her, brushing her opening and her clit and slipping with ease against where she was incredibly wet until they were both shuddering uncontrollably.

“Emma,” Regina groaned impatiently. “Fuck me.”

Pulling back slightly, the blonde gripped her cock briefly with one hand to position it, then pushed slowly but steadily into Regina until their hips slotted into place together.

“Yes!” the older woman exclaimed, all sibilant hiss.

Emma’s face contorted in pleasure, but she managed to continue in the same slow motion, pulling out to the tip and then pushing all the way back inside. Regina was very soon done with waiting. The next time the blonde pressed in, she flexed her internal muscles around her cock, making the sheriff’s whole body jerk impressively.  “Fuck me like you mean it, Miss Swan,” she demanded, hooking one leg around her to get her deeper and using the other to cant her hips up to meet her. “I gave you a nice cock, and now you need to give it to me.”

The sheriff moaned agreement as her hips picked up the pace, beginning to thrust hard and steady now. “Good girl, fill me up with your big cock,” Regina hissed, wrapping her other leg around her as well now, neither of them particularly caring that her shoes were digging into the blonde’s back.

The queen gripped the blonde’s shoulder, digging her nails in, and a thumb came to rest on Emma’s windpipe purely as an accident of positioning. The savior moaned. The mayor experimentally moved one hand to rest fully on the sheriff’s throat and her hips lurched forward uncontrollably. She squeezed a little, and the blonde fucked her harder.  And again. And again, until Emma was moaning like crazy, going a little red from the pressure, and slamming her cock into Regina’s hungry cunt.

Then they were coming, Emma shuddering out of their rhythm first and Regina right behind.

In the haze of her second orgasm, Emma draped over her, still inside her, both sweaty and panting, Regina felt that finally, finally she had found the hard, intense encounter she so desperately needed. But god, she needed even more and she knew Miss Swan could give it to her if she played her cards right.

She contracted her internal muscles against Emma’s perennially firm magic cock, pulling a moan out of her. When she followed this by running her knuckles gently up the blonde’s windpipe on the way to tip her head back for a kiss, the sheriff gasped. Yes, good. The queen proceeded methodically to coax Emma back to desire, stroking more than squeezing, kissing her deeply, and, once the blonde lifted up onto her elbows again, dropping both hands to pull at her nipples.

“God, Regina,” the savior gasped. “If I had known-” she didn’t finish.

“What’s that, Miss Swan?” the older woman taunted, wanting the aggressive Emma back.

“If I had known you were this hot of a lay, I would have fucked you that very first night, Madam Mayor,” Emma growled, starting to move her hips again. “Eaten your perfect fucking pussy until you begged me to stop because you just- couldn’t- come- again,” she grunted, punctuated with sharp thrusts. “Maybe I would have bent you over one of your fancy settees.

Regina moaned, her control slipping again. “Yes, god, take me from behind,” she gasped, pushing up lightly on the blonde’s chest to make her move. Once Emma had pulled out and moved back, the mayor slid down off the desk onto still-shaky legs and hissed, “Bend me over and _fuck_ me, Sheriff Swan.”

Emma rumbled low in her chest at that, grabbing the older woman’s hips and turning her around. She pressed against the length of her back, her cock still slick with Regina’s own wetness as it brushed against her hip. When the blonde sank her teeth into a shoulder, the queen arched in response, and she took the opportunity to pinch her nipples as she nudged forward with her hips, releasing her only when it became physically necessary in order to bend her over the desk.

The savior paused for a moment, pressing Regina into the desk with one firm hand between her shoulder blades, but not touching her anywhere else. The contrast of cold glass against her cheek and nipples and belly and the heat racing through her veins had Regina’s senses on high alert, her attention riveted to the feeling of that hand on her back sliding downward to her ass. Emma grabbed her with both hands, digging fingers into firm muscle, which spread her slightly, and the mayor was ashamed at the way it made her moan.

“Her Majesty likes being fucked up the ass,” Emma said, a little awe in her tone. “Don’t you.” Regina didn’t answer, but she did roll her hips backwards. “Delicious. Soon. Very soon.”

Then she felt the head of the blonde's cock brush her as she lined it up to push in again, and god once it was inside it felt even better from this angle, filling her, stretching her. The blonde was thrusting quick and hard almost immediately, and the queen used her arms to push back, trying to get Emma even deeper.

"Your hungry cunt needs to be fucked harder, doesn't it?” Emma growled as she moved with even more force. “You  _need_  me to  _take_ you until you can’t remember your name or walk tomorrow.”

“Oh my god, yes, fuck me, please,” the older woman heard herself whine, so wrecked now, and the sheriff hauled her head back by the hair, making her arch into continued relentless thrusts. Regina was nearly delirious with joy at how felt it good to be completely possessed like this, little sobs of pleasure all she could muster. And then it stopped, Emma releasing her hair and pulling back.

“Emma,” she gasped, “What-” But then the blonde’s hands were on her ass again. “Oh.”

“Yes. You can magic up some lube, or your pussy is absolutely _sopping_ and I can just slick up.”

“Oh god,” she moaned. “You have to pull out, I can’t possibly concentrate-”

The blonde did, and the queen gathered her thoughts just enough to conjure a certain zippered pouch from her nightstand drawer.

Emma hummed as she opened it. “Condoms and lube and gloves. What _do_ you get up to, Your Majesty?”

“Miss Swan,” she growled back. Emma gave a little chuckle, but over her shoulder Regina could see her efficiently putting on a glove and lubing her fingers. And then oh- they were so cold against her, but the sensation filled her body with such heat. The blonde began a slow, steady, not-quite-teasing motion against the rim of Regina’s ass, circling, not penetrating yet, pulling a groan from the older woman’s chest.

“Emma,” the mayor soon protested in a long, drawn-out sound.

“You want more?”

“Yes,” Regina hissed.

Emma eased the tip of her finger past the tight ring of muscle she’d been coaxing open, beginning to cycle between a steady in-and-out motion and a twisting gesture that felt even more obscene.

As Regina’s body began to relax and pull her finger farther in, the blonde muttered, “God, baby.”

“More,” Regina shuddered out.

Pulling out, the savior positioned two fingers against the queen’s hole, using them to funnel a fresh slather of lube down and then easing oh-so-carefully in, and the care hit the queen as hard in the chest as the pleasure.  Emma pushed in gently a few times, then stilled her fingers. Before Regina could even ask, she felt the head of the blonde’s cock brush her cunt again. “I think they call this double penetration,” the savior said, almost conversationally.

All the queen could do was moan a long, drawn out “Yes!”

“You’re so full of me,” Emma hissed once her cock was back in up to the hilt. She began to move, slow and easy, rolling her hips and flexing her fingers in small motions.

Gradually she sped up, pausing once to add yet more lube. Before long she was fucking the queen relentlessly, reducing her to entirely inelegant grunt-groans of pleasure. Regina felt herself spiraling up and up, her body tensing more and more until she found her voice again and legitimately  _screamed_ as she went joint-snappingly rigid. Emma stilled her hand and thrust a few more times with her cock before gasping her own release.

As Emma pulled out, the queen was completely boneless and delirious, dimly aware of soft kisses to her shoulderblades and the faint snap of latex. The savior was running soft, soothing hands over her whole trembling body now, though her cock and the desk made the positioning awkward. When Regina finally had the motor control to get her hands under herself and press up, strong arms wrapped around her and cradled her and guided her upright, and her head lolled back on the blonde’s shoulder just a little as her back pressed against warm skin.

Emma just held her there for long moments, gentle and steady, but obligingly made space when she began to turn around. The queen had no idea what to say now, but it felt right to slide her arms around the sheriff’s shoulders and pull her into an embrace. When the savior gasped and something hard prodded her in the stomach, a moment’s concentration has the blonde’s genitals in their normal configuration once more, allowing the hug.

As Regina tucked her face into the curve where Emma’s neck met her shoulder, she sighed. This had been everything she was craving, and she was going to be delightfully sore in the morning, but she wondered what the hell they were going to do now, and how in the hell she was going to get herself home feeling like this.

“Hey,” Emma murmured in her ear, “How about I go pick up Henry and we all go to dinner? It’s the wrong order, but-”

“Wrong order?” The queen was still a bit dazed.

“Usually I buy a woman dinner _before_ I fuck her nearly unconscious,” the blonde teased. Regina let out a weak chuckle. “Meet us at Granny’s in 15?” Emma went on.

“Very well,” the mayor agreed.

Emma brought up a hand to cup her cheek, and Regina was quite willing to turn her head and meet the savior’s mouth in a soft, deep kiss that was easy, easy, easy. After a few moment of this, the blonde gave a small hum and pulled away, beginning to rapidly throw her clothes on. She turned just before she reached the door to meet the queen’s eyes again, and they nodded. Then she left Regina dressing herself, still on shaky legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to fulfill some prompts!
> 
> First and most important, the core of this is birthday smut for @icallherthedevil-m. Hope the fill lives up to your dreams, babe. 
> 
> Second, this responds to a comment by hardveneer on Near Miss (which AO3 helpfully informs me was 128 days ago at this writing) asking for “emma watching or busting regina masturbating. Make it smutty as hell lol say emma catches regina & holds it over her in some way? The idea of emma catching regina playing with her clit & pussy is damn hot”
> 
> I’m also picking up/expanding a lovely minific/prompt of Regina masturbating in her office from @theangryguardianangel http://theangryguardianangel.tumblr.com/post/90425980319/imagine-regina-in-her-office-propped-up-in-her
> 
> And I got a request for “a story with Emma double penetrating Regina? One being a magic penis.” 
> 
> So, you know, ALL THE THINGS and epic author note is epic.


End file.
